


[SJ]女校男生（7-8）

by matsu0830



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsu0830/pseuds/matsu0830





	[SJ]女校男生（7-8）

7

 

松本润像有感应似的那么一抬头，就正好见樱井翔撞进他视线里，离得太远他又摘了隐形，好像十八岁高三趴着的那个草坡，底下往来人和车都糊成一片，他看樱井翔也只能看个大概，但那已经足够了，倘若一个人盯着另一个人三四五六年，把他一举一动都在脑中反复慢放回味，就算只是股气息也能认出个大概。

樱井翔已经被人折腾没了脾气，赶紧跑上来脱下自己也湿漉漉的外套披在松本润身上，几乎是被他气笑了地开口，说亏你还知道找个有遮盖的地方避雨。松本润扭过头打了个惊天动地的喷嚏，震得自己肋骨生疼，仍是倔强地扭着头不肯看樱井翔，也不肯说话。樱井翔自讨没趣，停了一会儿又生硬生硬地道歉，说松润对不起，我不该……

松本润扭回头狠狠瞪他，湿漉漉的几绺头发垂在眼眉之间，虽然形容不甚狼狈但仍气势惊人，普通人被这么一瞪八成要把打得再好的腹稿也惊回肚子里。但樱井翔就那么定定地望着他开口，深吸了口气好像他原本就打算那么做似的，说我不该那么冲动吻你，但我绝不是玩玩而已。

愣住那个变成松本润，大脑当机了似的根本反应不过来樱井翔说了什么，喃喃地重复道，不是玩玩？

樱井翔用力点头，满身雨水都被震落下来，说我喜欢你，想和你谈恋爱，想带你回实家，想跟你日后一直在一起那种喜欢。

松本润吃惊得像能吞个拳头下去，眼睛一弯想笑，嘴巴却又瘪了瘪要哭，他想到自己情急之下只顾得上跑才闹的这么一出人为的坎坷波折觉得好笑，看着十二三岁未开蒙时起就憧憬的人在眼前又觉得做梦似的不真实，热潮一个劲儿往眼窝与鼻腔里涌，又觉得想哭，最后你你我我了半天半句囫囵话也没说出来，只用一双眼睛小心翼翼地看进樱井翔眼睛里，声音低得像怕惊扰了什么似的说，你说真的？

樱井翔再度大力点头，脖子发出咔的一声响。

松本润在他那个点头落下来的一秒钟里伸手抓住樱井翔的衬衣领，他手还在抖，也不知是冻的还是心绪难平，总之一手抓紧了樱井翔的衣领就把自己凑上去，雨水顺着两人嘴唇之间的缝隙流进口里，尝到的满口都是咸涩，樱井翔惊讶地睁大了眼，分明看见近在咫尺的松本润那双肿起来的眼睛里一丝脆弱得近乎哀求的神色，是他难以形容其谨小慎微的一种试探，于是一秒都不带耽搁地用双臂把松本润揽进自己身体里，吮吸着他嘴唇反过来主导这个不管不顾扑上来的、青涩的吻。樱井翔闭上眼之前映入眼帘的还是松本润微微翕动的鼻翼与涨红的脸，心想，这个笨蛋，连交换呼吸都不会，果然还有得教。

两人顶着樱井翔的外套回到寝室，樱井翔路上就给二宫去了短信，说是找到了松本润，二宫在那头没什么话，问了在哪儿就说那你们回来收拾一下，正好我得出门。其实彼此都心知肚明下着那么大雨，出门能上哪儿去，但两人回去时二宫已经不在房里了，桌上打好的热水还冒着白汽儿。

松本润早就冻得四肢都不听使唤，嘴唇乌青脸色煞白，能抖的地方都抖如筛糠，樱井翔催他去洗澡他又固执让樱井翔先。男生宿舍里一层公用一个浴室，里头四五个隔间，按理说是可以分开同时洗浴的，但浴室管道通的是凉水，松本润推着樱井翔先去，把二宫打来的热水瓶一并塞他怀里，自己发着抖说去别的寝室再借热水瓶来，被樱井翔一把拉住。樱井翔眼睛望着他，几乎是命令他说一起，松本润一晃神就被他推进了淋浴间。

插销在身后落上锁，两个人起先各自脱着衣服，樱井翔倒是三下五除二脱个精光，松本润一半是因为顾虑，一半是因为手抖得厉害，力不从心，樱井翔就上手帮他，边帮着脱边数落说你还说你不是笨蛋，手指滑过人肌肤发现他全身的皮肤都意外的敏感，本来应该冻得失去知觉的地方却会因他触碰而加剧战栗，松本润低着头，脸色完全埋藏在头发里看不清，樱井翔脱着脱着也觉出不对来，及至他蹲下身解开松本润的裤带，一个令他熟悉又觉忐忑的器官猝不及防弹到他眼前，樱井翔愣了愣，抬头看松本润，对方一边发着抖一边死死咬着嘴唇，眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着他，像在乞求，只是那乞求的内容就完全交由樱井翔解读了。

樱井翔喉结滚了一下，五指罩住松本润勃起的器官，他摸上去的瞬间松本润触电似的一颤，喉咙里发出一声压抑着的呜咽，樱井翔舔了舔唇，仔细将松本润的内裤边扒下来，凑上去含住了那根腥膻的器物，回忆着在英国时别人帮他弄的步骤，嘴唇包着牙齿，让龟头抵着他的喉咙眼深入下去，一下一下卖力地吞吐，他抬眼看松本润，对方手臂盖着眼，分不清是雨水还是汗水还是别的什么的液体从手臂与脸的缝隙之间淌下来，胸口剧烈起伏，颤抖的声线发出不知是快意还是难受的哼鸣。

射精前一秒，樱井翔止着干呕的欲望扭过头，用手接上，白浊就溅在他手心里，痉挛着的性器一下接一下地吐出粘稠的液体，他站起身，撑了一下浴室隔间的墙壁才发现腿麻了，松本润挪开手臂通红着眼圈看他，又是担心又是羞耻，磕磕巴巴地问说翔君你…你怎么样？

他垫着麻了的脚，坏小子似的一挑眉，肯定地望着松本润，说你是第一次吧？这么快就……被松本润一把捂住嘴，索性用舌尖在松本润的掌心里舔了一下，松本润竟也硬气起来没躲，樱井翔就翻着白眼露出一副快缺氧的模样，松本润倒是没上当，但也觉出这个姿势不妥，便松开手，下一秒就被樱井翔用光裸的下面抵在隔间的PVC板墙上，力气大得整个墙都震了一下，松本润看着他，隐隐知道接下来要发生的事，又变得不敢看他。

樱井翔也好久不做，龟头胀得像杆货真价实的火器，滚烫地塞进松本润身体里，触到某个点时松本润忽然难耐地啊出一声气音，甬道抽搐似的立刻绞紧，紧得樱井翔呼吸都一窒，但他立马知道找准了地方，托着松本润的腰大开大合地抽送起来。松本润被他顶在墙上不停地撞，一瞬间被送到云端一瞬又被狠狠摔回进泥潭，整个后面软烂得不像自己身体的一部分，精液和浴液顺着他大腿根往下淌都感觉不到，只是近乎麻木地承受着樱井翔一次又一次发泄似的挤撞。

终于连樱井翔也射出来，贴着他大腿、股沟，樱井翔下巴垫在他肩头喘着粗气，松本润像结束一场苦熬，在顶峰结束的痛和整个人精气神被抽干的感觉铺天盖地，身体靠在隔断上止不住地就往下滑，樱井翔支住他，他就意识模糊地任由人摆布，云里雾里又很少女心地想着，连身体都给他了，还有什么是不能信的呢？热水兜头将人浇了个激灵，他意识清醒过来，但人实在是没力气了，扒着樱井翔的溜肩被他清理下半身的污浊，松本润看着他耳垂上萤光发亮的一点忽然很想咬，也就真这么做了，湿软的舌头与他厚实的耳垂缠绵，又不甘心地一口咬上去，两人之间什么都跳步，偶遇、重逢、告白、肉体关系，一切都像一场前戏还未来得及发生的性事，疾速地进入状态，迫不及待地烧光自己。樱井翔被他咬得哼了一声，手上却很稳。

站都站不住的人回房间却坚持要自己走，樱井翔也不敢离得远，就在侧边看着松本润一步三晃，随时都要摔倒似的，果不其然进了门脚下就一绊，把自己摔在床上，樱井翔从衣柜里找了松本润的衣服穿，满身都是松本润用惯的洗衣液味道，他自己闻着又把持不住，挤上松本润那张床搂着人腰把脸埋进他肩窝里贪婪吸气。松本润累得不想睁眼，只迷糊着感觉到有只大型犬似的毛茸物凑上来，他很喜欢，就任他动作。松本润梦呓似的说，怎么我喜欢的人是这样呢。

樱井翔愣了一愣，问哪样？松本润还没作答，两人同时听见门外传来声轻咳，是二宫。樱井翔从床上爬起来，理好衣服，二宫算着时间似的刚刚好推门进来，带着满身寒气与烟味。

 

8

 

事后松本润也憋不住问过樱井翔，说翔君不是喜欢女孩子吗？樱井翔立时警觉，问你听谁说的这种话？被松本润拙劣地搪塞过去，但他也同样没从樱井翔那儿得到明确回答，于是问题就此不了了之搁置下来。值得一提的是松本润一通折腾又弄得一度高烧不退，本人倔得没谱儿，不肯翘班好生休息，气得樱井翔差点没把家庭医生召过来盯着人挂水休息，理智恢复过来才惊觉这么做着实冒险。好在松本润虽然不肯翘班休息，但按时按点吃药吃饭却从没让他不省心，病况也没真正严重起来，一场原本要大动干戈的争执这才低空飞行避过。

假期二宫和也回了在都内的家，樱井翔就时不时过来蹭住，美其名曰有松本润在他能更安心做事，鬼都知道那只是他为了赖着不走找的借口，松本润只是不挑破。樱井翔还时常拿着大把的餐券请他去吃家庭餐厅的牛排、简餐，拉着人去咖啡馆学习，点菜单上最便宜但仍然贵得吓人的七百多块一杯不管续杯的可乐，用前辈过来人的经验给松本润讲建模和风险评估，到底是从小到大一路top惯的优等生，一点拨就起到事半功倍的效用。

松本润二十一岁生日，友人替他办了个小型趴，同樱井翔商议过还是决定先不公开。此前两人的交友也各自分开，交集频繁的一条线是K大经济学部的校友会，不论那一年毕业的校友都能在名册中找到联系方式，而且交际颇为自然，除却知道松本润此前经历的几个密友和二宫以外，旁人只当他们是普通的前后辈关系，由校友会认识，之后又因志同道合走得近，樱井翔也是以前辈身份被请去松本润的生日趴，途中多喝了两杯先行退场，松本润这个寿星被拖至半夜，好说歹说才推掉了三次会，手机时间已经凌晨一点，生日早都过了。松本润给樱井翔打电话，抱歉都没来得及说就问人在哪里，樱井翔说まっちゃん，你现在什么都不要想，开始跑，在你想到的第一个地方，我们现地集合。松本润说着“等等”时那边已经收了线，他盯着手机一愣神，索性真像樱井翔说的那样，撒开腿开始跑，八月末的天气夜风吹得舒爽，松本润作为聚会主角事先稍稍收拾了一下，头发被用摩丝定型露出额头，发尾弄得有一点翘，遵循时尚要则穿着反季节的高龄线衫，架了一副金属框的蛤蟆镜，手上花里胡哨地戴着一堆手表戒指，整个人走在哪儿都是当之无愧让人移不开眼球的焦点，就算在这种夜深人静的时分在街上狂奔也很吸引路人眼球。一路接受形形色色的目光瞩目，松本润纵然觉得脸上发烧，也步伐不停地一气跑到他脑海中浮现的第一个地方，涩谷站的八公铜像，樱井翔正好从一列夜行电车上跳下来。

松本润冲他喊话，喂，你让我好等。

樱井翔笑得露出大板牙，假装火气上头然而那个表情却着实没有什么说服力，说开什么玩笑，明明是我等了你这么久。

松本润心里百转千回地想，我等你的时间多了去了，你不知道而已。说话间樱井翔已经跑过来，给了他一个男人之间胸膛撞着胸膛的紧实拥抱，贴着人耳畔低声道，生日快乐，まっちゃん。然后紧抓着他手不放，带人去到涩谷通宵营业的钢琴酒吧。

樱井翔站上台握住立麦，不用发声就已经吸引了在场大部分人的注意，他用手搭在眉骨上做了个凉棚，夸张地在人群中找到松本润，然后就只对着他一个人说话。樱井翔说占用大家五分钟，下面要弹的这首曲子是我自己作曲，送给我的恋人，说罢坐在琴凳前开始演奏，行云流水般的音符从他十指间流淌出来，回忆加成的五分钟凝缩了他们从相遇到相知的所有，其间的平淡起伏朝朝暮暮，是两个人不会特意回顾，但一听就能懂的讯号。一曲终了，樱井翔手放在胸口像老派管家那样鞠了个躬，古板的动作他做起来也飞扬洒脱，然后直起身来看着松本润说，Happy birthday, my love. 酒吧里金发碧眼的外国人居多，人群中祝福与欢呼声纷纷响起，零星有几个起哄的，撺掇他们“wet kisses”的都有，随着樱井翔做了个收住的手势就停下来，目光焦点又集中在松本润。松本润抱着手臂，同樱井翔对上视线，满眼拿他没办法的无奈，迈步自人群自发闪开两边的通道走上台。

松本润在樱井翔面前停了一瞬，问，要接吻吗？

樱井翔故作美国范儿地耸了耸肩说随便你。

松本润就摘下墨镜挂在樱井翔V领T恤的胸前，一手揽着他脖子吻了上去。樱井翔在搂上对面人腰的前一秒做了个起的手势，人群中欢呼炸开。

九月开学前，樱井翔收到今井翼一封信，大意是说天下没有不散的宴席，每个人有他自己的人生道路要走，下个阶段他想去看看自己梦想的国度，想去西班牙学那种热情到燃尽整个生命的舞蹈。樱井翔把信看了好几遍，对松本润说其实他是这样的人，看着沉闷甚至有点天然，其实要做什么事就一定会做成，内里有着燃尽自己也燃尽外物的热情。

松本润听完安静了一刻，终于又问出那个困惑他多时并且让他一度难启齿的问题。他说翔君，为什么翼君不行但我可以？

樱井翔说我以为你早就知道。和什么都无关，只是因为你是松本润。就算要两个人对抗全世界，只要那个人是你就没关系。


End file.
